Scorpion
Scorpion is a resurrected ninja in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He appears as a DLC character for $4.99 or Free if you have the Season Pass. He is a Gadget User. Biography Scorpion was once a member of the Shirai Ryu ninja clan before he was slain by the elder Sub-Zero. Resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi, he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament and killed Sub-Zero to avenge the murders of his family and clan. But Sub-Zero's younger brother assumed his name and donned the familiar blue assassin's garb. Though he remains Quan Chi's enforcer, Scorpion will not rest until this Sub-Zero has been slain as well. Scorpion learned one day that Quan Chi was the one who murdered his family, although the elder Sub-Zero and his clan still battled and killed the Shirai Ryu. Scorpion and Sub-Zero has always been long time Rivals and have only rarely teamed up. One day when battling Sub-Zero, Scorpion was transported to an alternate dimension, The DC Universe. Super Move Scorpion teleports and kicks his opponent in the back before teleporting them to the Netherrealm. He then raises the ground in certain places, creating a jagged selection of vertical rocks, he then launches two of his spear and chains into the opponent which lights them in hell fire, he them slams his opponent into twice with his bladed chains. Finally, he throws his opponent to the ground and finishes the move with a massive jumping strike from the blades, teleporting the action back to the original arena. Quotes *"Your soul will burn!" - Intro *"To hell with you!" - Outro *"Get over here!" - Grapple *"Come here!" - Grapple *"There is no justice!" - Clash with Superman *"You will join me in Hell!" - Clash with Superman *"Plans fail." - Clash with Superman *"I will win this Mortal Kombat." - Clash with Superman *"I will end your pain!" - Clash with any characters *"Fatality." - Clash with any characters *"I will crush your bones!" - Clash with any characters *"For my family and clan!" - Clash with any characters *"I bring death." - Clash with any characters *"You cannot harm me." - Clash with Batman *"As if that matters." - Clash with Batman *"You are no Sub-Zero." - Clash with Batman *"You may try." - Clash with Batman Costume Default Scorpion appears with a black hood and golden tunic emblazoned with the crest of a scorpion, with a red jewel on the breast plate. He also sports golden crested bracers, boots and a black face mask. His sword handles look like scorpion legs reaching out from behind his back and his spear and chain now are shaped more like an actual scorpion tail and stinger. Intro/Outro Intro: Scorpion is about to finish Sub-Zero but is mysteriously teleported to the arena and enters his battle stance . Outro: Scorpion says to his opponent 'to hell with you' and stabs him/her in the gut. He then takes off his mask, revealing his flaming skull, and creates a portal to the Netherrealm. He then proceeds to throw the opponent through the portal and jumps in after him/her. The opponent then lands on the ground of the Neatherrealm, and Scorpion falls on top of them, landing on his/her spine. He then stands over his defeated opponent while holding his chain. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength,Speed and Stamina *Control over fire *Resurrection if killed *Teleportation Gameplay Character Trait Scorpion's character trait does a moderate amount of damage when activated and then for the duration of the trait does small damage every tick to his opponent when next to them, similar to Solomon Grundy's Graverot. Ending The fool in the red cape had been dealt with. Now Scorpion would learn how he came to this place. Heretofore, only the sorcerer Quan Chi or the fallen Elder God, Shinnok, could have summoned him. Scorpion's answers appeared in the form of Trigon, who accused Scorpion of deserting Trigon's demon army and stealing from him the glory of besting the High Councilor. The two faced each other in a titanic struggle. Scorpion emerged the victor and assumed control of Trigon's invasion force. Soon this strange new land would be his to rule. Trivia *Scorpion's rival Sub-Zero appears in his intro along with emperor Shao Kahn. *Scorpion is the second character in the game whose origins did not stem from DC Comics, instead making his debut in the video game series, Mortal Kombat. The first character whose origins did not stem from DC Comics was Ares who instead comes from Ancient Greek mythology. **However Scorpion has appeared in the comics that tied in with the release of Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. *He was leaked along with Batgirl, General Zod and Lobo. *Patrick Seitz reprises his role from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe and Mortal Kombat (2011). **As in all the games, Ed Boon provides the vocals for Scorpion's cries of "GET OVER HERE!" *Scorpion's design in Injustice was made by legendary comic book artist JLee *On June 4th, after his reveal, he was available for DLC (For those in possession of a season pass) as a glitch as well as 2 new skin packs. The Red Sons 2 pack and the new Blackest Night. *Injustice: Gods Among Us marks it the first time that Scorpion was a downloadable character. In his other appearences, he was playable from the start and he was also an unlockable character. *His clash line aganist Batman, "You are no Sub-Zero." is a possible reference to MK vs. DCU, as Batman and Sub-Zero were rivals in that game. (The Flash was Scorpion's.) **Also in MK vs. DCU, Scorpion initially mistakes Batman for Sub-Zero in disguise. Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Gadget Users Gallery Images Scorpion 10.jpg Scorpion 9.jpg Scorpion 8.jpg Scorpion 7.jpg Scorpion 6.jpg Scorpion 5.jpg Scorpion 4.jpg Scorpion 3.jpg Scorpion 2.jpg|Fighting pose Scorpion 1.jpg|FINISH HIM!!!!!!!! Scorpion.jpg|Concept Art Scorpion is in Injustice somone kill me now.jpg Scorpion 11.jpg Scorpion 12.jpg|Super Move Scorpion 13.jpg Scorpion 14.jpg Scorpion 15.jpg Scorpion 16.jpg Scorpion 17.jpg Scorpion 18.jpg Scorpion 19.jpg Scorpion 20.jpg Scorpion 21.jpg Scorp Justice.png Videos File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Scorpion DLC Tralier|Scorpion DLC Trailer Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Gadget Users